sc_forum_ifrfandomcom-20200214-history
Etalume
"She copies the hit-speed and some damage properties of previous card that is played. Her past life is dark and so she refuses to describe it." Summary: * Etalume is unlocked in Midnight Glade or a Legendary Chest. * She copies damage properties of cards, with decent health and constant range. * An Etalume card costs 4 elixir to deploy. Special Cases: *If the player previously didn't play any card and Etalume is the player's first card, then the player can't play it and a statement saying "Etalume can't be played as a first card" will appear. *If the player's previously played card is freeze or rage, then, her damage and hit-speed become equal to that of a skeleton with 2 tile radius splash damage and slow down effect. *If the player previously played clone or mirror and then place Etalume, her damage becomes 30 and hit-speed becomes 1.5 seconds. However, her damage will be multiplied by 2 each time as she attacks. *If the player previously played heal and then placed Etalume, she will heal the surrounding friendly troops by 67 health with a splash radius of 1 in one second. *If the player played a card having count more than 1, then her damage will be damage done by a single troop. For example, if the player played Three Musketeers as their previous card, then damage done will be equal to that of a single musketeer and not all of them. *If the player's previously played card contains different troops in them such Goblin Gang (Spear Goblins and Goblins), then Etalume's damage and hit-speed is equal to arithmetic mean of individual troop present inside it. *If the previously played card has both AOE and single target cards (currently no such troop), Etalume's damage type will become AOE. *If the previously played card is a building, she is still a troop and won't become a building. *Etalume never does seperate Crown Tower damage *She can generate elixir if she is placed after elixir collector and also deal lava pup damage. Statistics: Strategy: I will talk about the best cards to be played along with it. (hypothetical) means that the other card is also made by a card creator and not released in the game at all but the combo is worth mentioning. 1. Wizard + Etalume Wizard is often over-shadowed by his 5 elixir counterparts, Bowler and Executioner. He dishes out pretty crazy damage. So, he can be used along with Etalume. Etalume is now like a 4 elixir wizard. She can do stuff that wizard can for a cheaper cost. 2. Bomber + Etalume Bomber doesn't hit air. It doesn't do well against mini-tanks because of it's low health. So, for 4 elixir, you can play Etalume with statistics of a bomber. Etalume can kill any type of swarms in a single hit, especially since bomber does so much damage in a huge area. 3. Knight + Etalume Knight suddenly went from one of the low-tier cards to high-tier cards because of the current fast-paced meta. Knight is a great choice for etalume for enormous amounts of reasons. For one extra elixir, you can get a ranged, air-targeting knight with less health. This might sound a little waste to you but these statisitics are way better than a musketeer, except for range. 4. Heal + Etalume People have been asking for a healer for a long time now. There are several controversial stuff about it though because healer will be strong. So, Etalume can be used to create a fake, flimsy, less healing, ground, air-targeting healer. 5. Charge unit + Etalume Any units that have charge ability benefit from Etalume. Etalume can be used to play that unit for a cheaper cost and do so much damage, especially since she can't be reset by zap. Etalume can dash too. 6. Tornado + Etalume Tornado is an under-rated, extremely powerful card. She will gain the ability to spawn tornado in every 2.4 seconds. Don't underestimate that hit-speed. You can kinda like freeze a troop unless it is ranged. The idea of tornado wizard is somewhat popular. This card originated it. 7. (Hypothetical) Dragon Lancer + Etalume Since there is no such thing like crown tower damage and she has constant range, she is pretty much a buffed up Dragon Lancer at that point. 8. Lumberjack + Etalume This is a deadly combo. Etalume does damage similar to a lumberjack, ranged and hits air too. She is pretty much broken against swarms at this point. She can even kill minions in a single hit, creating a death blow to all these cheap swarm decks. 9. Elixir Collector + Etalume She will provide 5 elixir before she dies and her damage and hit-speed are equivalent to lava pups now. But, she will produce value though. 10. (Hypothetical) King + Etalume This is insanity. Eventhough the combo might work only once in entire game, it is still worth it. You get a crazy splash damage dealing troop. This might sound broken but nowhere near it but still it is worth performing. 11. (Hypothetical) Sorceress + Etalume She does all Sorceress's job for a very cheap price. Etalume will make use of Dark conversion points and make her gain increased damage as HP goes down. All these for simply four elixir makes this combo extremely effective. 12. (Hypothetical) Cosmic Cultist + Etalume They will both have very similar statistics except health but she does the job pretty good as she is cheaper. Overall, a pretty nice and useful combo. 13. (Hypothetical) Stonfold + Etalume This is the most broken combo yet. For 4 elixir, she will possess the ability of splitting damage. She can do devil's work at tournament standards. Since Stonfold itself is such a strong mini-tank, using etalume as a support and leave Stonfold to tank hits can be lethal. Lightning will obliterate the entire combo though. 14. She sucks when paired with witch or night witch. She won't be able to spawn skeletons or bats too. 15. Lavahound might be the worst candidate for Etalume emulation. She does a pathetic 45 damage per 1.3 seconds. Even, as I said, the lava pups or things like that won't spawn. 16. Siege buildings and princess are also pathetic choices because range is a constant still. 17. Extremely high damage dealing spells (aka Rocket and Lightning) are useless along with etalume because hit-speed is extremely high at this point, higher than sparky and pretty much unusable combo. 18. Etalume can't be used with swarm decks because of her obvious traits mentioned above. 19. Balloon and Etalume simply don't work together because of poor DPS and single-target. History: * Etalume was created in Forums in 9/4/2017. * Since Zap and The Log interaction is overpowered, they both require 1.5 and 2 seconds hit-speed respectively! These are the exceptions of damaging spells. '- 12:22pm EST 11/03/2017' * This card has not yet released in-game. Trivia: * Her name is reversed to produce the word "emulate" which is a synonym of copy. * Etalume can be derived into eternal gloom. Eta - Eternal; Lume - Gloom. * Etalume looks so mysterious and seems to be crying about her past memories. * Her appearance resembles Night Witch to some extent. More complex information: To check out more complex information on this card, I humbly request you to check this link. Thank you! Category:Troop Ideas